A number of United States patents relate to support means for displaying various articles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,384 to Brown relates to a support assembly for hanging plates. U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,464 to Muhlemann relates to a bracket assembly for mounting a picture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,630 to Spector relates to a supporting means for display panels, wherein corner brackets are employed these aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present instant invention.